


Joy

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Juliana and Valentina - Fandom, Juliana y Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliana y valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, juliantinafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: Valentina is trying to get a book from the library for a long time, but someone has it and it won't return it.Tonight, Juliana finally returned the book.AU
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys <3
> 
> This one is more of a soft one, no sex scenes.

“Once again, when someone returns the book I will let you know.”

This is infurianting! It’s been almost an year since you have been trying to borrow this book from the library but some jackass has it and won’t return it.

You know you are too mad and worked up over a book, you aren’t that interested in it anyway, it is just the first thing that caught your attention, being mentioned by a friend that it isn’t related to her.

Gabrielle, your girlfriend for the past three years that woke up by your side one day and decided that she didn’t love you anymore, she got her things and was out of the house before you could even fully wake up. She has been gone for as long as you have been searching for this book.

You know you could just go to a bookstore and buy it, but it is a matter of principle now, no one should take over an year to return a book.

You are walking out of the library where the same old woman greeted you, she is probably more frustrated than you because you notice when she rolls her eyes every time you walk in.

Making your way back to your apartment you think about how your life is now, Gabrielle left you, shortly after you lost your job and have been working freelance from home. At least you have an excuse every weekend when your parentes want you to go visit.

If your life was regular, like it always has been,tonight you would be going out, meeting your friends, but your unemployment came on the best and worst time. It gave you an excuse to be home mad at everything, but it also trapped in a place surrounded by things that reminded you of her. You don’t even want to think where you best friend is now, you two had a fight a few weeks ago because she didn’t understand how you simply couldn’t fly out to meet her.

So with no friends and no girlfriend, your night is reduced to search for a book and get Chinese food for dinner.

Frustration is washing over you as you come back in the apartment, a pair of eyes watch you and you smile at your cat laying in his hammock on the balcony not moving much, his life is definetely better than yours. You lay on the couch, fully prepared to watch a doccumentary about baby cheetas. What? You need to find some joy, you are happy in general but joy? That is a feeling that you haven’t felt in a while.

You are in the middle of your episode when your phone vibrates, you look to your watch and it is a little past 8p.m, there is a text.

_The book got returned.- PL_

You jump, quite literally jump, this time scaring the cat that was snoring with his belly up. A normal person would wait until the morning, but it was Friday night and the idea of finally reading that book before someone else has it was too tempting.

You are out of your house in minutes, watching the time, you know that the library closes at 9p.m, you are almost running.

The same bells ring over your head once you come inside the library, panting and looking like you ran a marathon, the librarian has the book on her hand and you can’t help but to smile.

“Finally, who can be so stupid to take over a year to read something so small?”

The librarian raises her eyebrow, you are about to apologize for your language when you hear a voice.

“Excuse me?”

You turn around and fuck, you wish you hadn’t. Standing in front of you is the most gorgeous woman you ever saw.

“I’m not stupid at all, I was just out of the country.”

You have a million comments to make back at her, make it. What is wrong with you? Oh yeah, you can’t act properly around hot girls.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

"Sure." She is walking away. Why do straight girls make you so damn nervous?

Yeah, you have no end for that sentence. You hear someone cleaning their throat and you look to the librarian who is not subtly looking to the clock, 8:58p.m she wants you to leave. You see her smiling and waving goodbye to the woman, it makes you mad, she is always cranky around you. You sign the card and walk away.

You hold the book against your chest like someone might steal it from you in a heartbeat. You see her again, one leg against the wall and a teasing smile watching you. You pretend that you don’t notice her, but it is almost impossible.

“I can always tell you the end if you want.”

You look at her furious, she wouldn’t dare, would she?

She laughs again.

“On chapter three we get a really good clue.”

What a nerve!

“Would you shut up?”

This woman is annoying you far more easily than it should.

“Ok ok I will, but just so you know. It’s not the Colonel as much as it looks like it.”

That’s it, you lose any sense of politeness.

You are marching in her direction, she doens’t even flinch.

“What is wrong with you? Not only you take five times longer than a regular person takes to read a book, once someone has it you need to ruin it?”

The infurianting smile has not left her face ,her eyebrow is up as she waits to see if you have something else to say.

“Are you done?”

You want to hit something, scream that no, you aren’t done, there is a whole year of frustration inside of you.

“I didn’t read the book.”

You froze, her smile is on the same spot.

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t read the book, my ex had it. I was out of the country, came back yesterday. I’m so sorry for taking one extra day to return it.”

You feel stupid, the whole time she was playing with you and you were getting mad. What happened to you? You always had a great sense of humor, you were always proud of the fact that you could make light of every situation and you were never the one that got mad easily.

You burst out laughing, fully aware that she is still watching you. She laughs a little.

“Omg, I don’t know why I got so mad at you. I’m so sorry.”

She shrugs.

“It’s all good.”

You are still attached to your book, embarrassement washing over you now.

“Well, goodnight then. I have a book to read.”

You start to walk away.

“Will you let me know if it is good?”

You laugh again, you nod and keep walking.

“It’s Friday night, if your only commitment is the book, do you want to grab a drink?”

You stop and turn back.

You consider your options, home with the cat and watching baby cheetas or drinks with this ridiculously hot woman?

“Sure.”

You walk back in her direction, she is finally away from the wall that she was before, you take this moment to fully look at her. You consider yourself to be a very observant person, she is wearing mustard pants that wouldn’t look nice on anyone but her, a simple black shirt with rolled up sleves. How could you think that this girl was straight?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Valentina!”

You tell her and she smiles at you.

“That is a gorgeous name, it suits you.”

You had forgotten how it feels like when women flirt with you,it makes you feel alive again.

“Thank you, what is yours?”

  
She laughs when you ask.You look at her curious.

“I thought you liked a mistery.”

She points to the book and you laugh again, you deserved this one.

“Good one. I’ll find out.”

She is walking backwards, you can’t help but to be mesmerized with her. You see when she almost trips and you hold her.

“Wow, I definetly should trip more often.”

You laugh and push her softly, she pretends to be offended.

You two reach the bar, she asks for a table on the outside area and you are glad. The night is hot and you didn’t feel like sweating inside a closed space.

“Do you want to play a game?”

She asks and you raised your eyebrow which only makes her laugh more.

“What kind of game?”

“Question for a question.”

“Quid pro quo?” You see when her eyes almost pop out of her head

“Don’t quote my favourite movie to me!”

The waiter comes with the beers, you watch as she drinks hers, a small smack of lips on the end that you couldn’t help but to notice it.

“You can start, Clarisse.” You tell her and she laughs.

“Thanks Dr.Lecter.” You laugh

“Why this particular book? One year is a long time to wait for it.”

You consider how honest should you be.

“A friend of mine recommended and I got stuck on it I guess.”

“That still doesn’t explain why this one.”

“It’s my turn!” You see when she shakes her head and laughs. “You said you were out of the country, where were you?”

“I was in Italy, visiting some relatives.”

“Wow, I always wanted to go there.”

“So now, honeslty. Why this book?”

“You won’t give up, will you?”

She shakes her head no and you laugh, the waiter is back with a plate of fries and you thank him.

“Okay, when my girlfriend left me, everything remind me of her, this book was the first thing I got interested in that didn’t have anything to do with her.”

You figure that it is easier to let her know that you date girls, just in case. This is the down side about being a lesbian, you are never fully sure if someone dates women until you hear them saying it out loud.

“My turn, you mentioned an ex as well. What happened to him? Did you leave him in Italy?”

What? You were trying ok? You see when she almost chokes on her drink.

“Valentina, Valentina. Look at me, is there anything that screams straight? Because if there is I need to change it quick!”

You laugh loudly, a few people are not that subtly staring at you but you don’t care, this is the joy that you’ve been searching for a while.

“Just answer the question woman, fine, did you leave her there?”

It’s easy to play and laugh with her.

“No I didn’t. She didn’t even go with me. But she snuck the book in my bag as a reminder of her.”

You weren’t sure if she was upset about it or not so you didn’t search deeper.

The next few hours were the happiest you had felt in a while, you two laughing and geting to know one another.

“Camila?” She shook her head again.

“Not even close!”

The night was creeping up and you knew that you had to go home at some point, she offered to talk you home.

This wasn’t a traditional first date, you aren’t even sure if this was a date but you needed this, you needed to remeber that there are more people out there.

Once you reach your building she stops, you feel the awkard part of the night. You want to kiss her, you want to invite her up, it’s been almost an year since you’ve done that but you calm down.

“I would invite you up but...”

You aren’t sure how to finish this sentence.

“It’s probably wiser if you don’t.”

This. This right here is what drives you insane about her, she is confident without being arrogant, she is pure sexiness.

“Jessica?”

She is laughing again

“You really are bad at that!”

You laugh and start to walk away, when you press the elevator you notice that you aren’t holding your book, you run out there again. She is smiling, holding it up while leaning against the tree. Your intention is to grab the book, really. But as you run to her you see her arm hiding behind her and her other arm wrapping around your waist, her lips meet yours without a warning and fuck you moan, you very loudly moan against her lips.

Your tongues are teasing one another, your hands found their way to her hair,the strong arm around your waist is driving you insane, your kiss last for a while, a very perfect and addicting while.

The shiver than ran down your spine when she kissed you was not lost on her.

You two finally break the kiss, foreheads touching, lungs struggling for air.You smile against her mouth, she gives you the book. Feeling like a teenager you kiss her one more time and pretty much run inside the building.

The moment that you get to your apartment you run to the window, she is nowhere to be seen. You take a deep breath and feel like you were on a movie. A small note falls from the book.

_Do you want to have lunch tomorrow?_

_Call me,_

_Juliana._

On the end of the note there was her phone number, you smile wide, Juliana.

It matches her.You sit by your window, baby cheetas long forgotten and the book on your chest. Waiting for this book was worth it.


End file.
